


Cold Snap

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Can't Thermoregulate, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark has grey hair, Worried Tony Stark, avengers mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: “Hey, did you know that some spiders hibernate.”“I did,” Peter hummed happily.“Hmmm. And did you think that it would have been wise to share that little bit of information?” Tony huffed.“Why?” Peter frowned.“I don’t know, maybe because you triggered a hibernation sequence and you’ve been asleep for three days,” Tony quipped.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 75
Kudos: 2629
Collections: Spidey, The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics





	Cold Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love you have given this series! I have had so many people ask to write Fury going off at the Avengers! I had no idea that you guys would love it so much! I was really surprised because I found Fury difficult to write! I might (most likely) write another part to that BUT it won't be for a bit as I have lots of prompts to get through. 
> 
> This one wasn't prompted but the idea was in my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it so this one is from me and i'll get back to your prompts again! 
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!

“Here,” Tony said, thrusting several bars into Peter’s hands. “Eat all of it.”

“What is it?” Peter turned the silver wrapped bars over in his hands, looking for a brand name but the packaging was devoid of any information.

“It’s a protein bar that Bruce developed for Steve to stop him from tanking after a mission,” Tony explained. “Eat.”

Peter ripped open the package, peeling away the foil from the bar. On closer inspection it looked like an average protein bar and Peter took a hesitant bite, making a noise of surprise when he tasted chocolate. He stuffed the rest in his mouth, promptly ripping open the second bar as he chewed the first. When he had swallowed down the first bar, he stuffed the second one into his mouth. After finishing the second one, he felt surprisingly full.

“Whoa,” Peter gasped, hands splaying across his belly.

“That should keep you full until we reach the jet,” Tony smirked.

They had been on a mission. Information that a Hydra base was being active had come through and the team had banded together to go and take it out. It was Peter’s second international trip with the Avengers, and he tried to keep his excitement to a minimum. They had ended up in Germany, in the middle of a remote forest where the ground was covered in snow.

Karen had immediately detected the temperature drop and activated the heater, keeping Peter nice and toasty. They had no choice to land but far away from the base, in an open space that the Jet could easily fit. They had been forced to trek through the forest on foot in the icy air. The mission had gone off without a hitch. They infiltrated the base and while the Hydra agents had put up a valiant fight, they were no match for the Avengers. There were a few minor scrapes and bruises, and Peter took a hit that disabled his heater function, but it nothing that couldn’t be dealt with back on the jet.

They had stopped halfway back to the jet to grab the bag of supplies that Steve had hidden along the way. The pack had included basic medical supplies, fresh water and the handy protein bars that were now making Peter feel a little sleepy.

“Let’s move out,” Steve called to the group.

“I hate snow,” Tony muttered as they started walking again. “You good Spider- Baby?”

“Not a baby Mr. Stark,” Peter reminded his mentor, rolling his eyes behind his mask.

Peter hoped they didn’t have much longer to the jet as he kept tripping on unsuspecting rocks that were covered by the snow. The more they walked; the more Peter longed for the jet. The adrenalin of the fight and the excitement of the mission had long since worn off and Peter was ready for it to be over with.

“Thank god,” Sam huffed as the Jet came into view. “I don’t remember us parking it this far out.”

“Why are these bases always so far out,” Scott grumbled.

“Wouldn’t be much of a secret hideout if they were in downtown New York,” Natasha’s pointed out.

“But much more convenient for us,” Bruce gave a wry smile.

“Everybody in,” Tony called, climbing up the now extended ramp to the jet. “Let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

Everyone filed in, Tony and Natasha heading straight for the controls, and got themselves settled. It didn’t take long before the ramp was retracted and they were rising into the air, heading for home.

The group relaxed as the heater kicked in, bodies shivering as they fought off the remaining chill that clung to their bodies. When they were levelled in the air, Bruce started asking if anyone needed medical attention and started wrapping any wounds that needed it.

“Peter, your heart rate appears to be slowing,” Karen informed, her voice filtering through his ear. “And your core temperature is dangerously low.”

Karen’s voice washed over Peter, his mind hearing it but not retaining anything. He knew that it should worry him. Knew somewhere in the recess of his mind that he should be concerned that his body was feeling sluggish and slowly shutting down, but he just didn’t have the energy to care. His body sunk into his seat, head lolling as he blinked slowly at Scott who sat opposite him and was pulling on a fluffy looking jacket.

“Peter, your heater is currently disabled,” Karen said. “I am unable to get it back online. You need to raise your temperature.”

Peter vaguely registered that this was a bad thing, but he couldn’t _do_ anything about it. Despite the warmth of the jet that was circulating around him, he was still _so cold_ and the only thing he couldn’t ignore was the way his instincts were screaming at him to burrow, to get somewhere safe and warm but there was nowhere to go. 

“Peter, you are not responding. As per my protocols, I have to alert Mr. Stark.”

“M’ser S’ark?” Peter slurred.

  
“Peter? Are you hurt?”

Something heavy and warm clutched his shoulder; or at least Peter thought it was his shoulder, but he couldn’t entirely feel his limbs

“Is he even awake?”

“Someone crashed and burned.”

“Bruce! Peter’s core temperature is dropping fast.”

Something brushed across his face, cool air immediately hitting his nose and cheeks. There was whining, wounded noise and it took Peter too long to realise that it came from him.

“Peter, can you open your eyes?”

When had he closed them? He didn’t remember that and that should have elicited some sort of panic in his chest, but the thought was gone before he could hold onto to it.

“Hey kiddo, come on. Show me those baby browns.”

Tony sounded worried and Peter didn’t want that. The blackness edged away until Tony and Bruce’s face came into view, but Peter had a hard time focusing on them, the blackness creeping around the edges of his vision.

“Good job, Peter,” Tony praised, hand coming up to smooth back Peter’s curls and he let out a small hiss. “You’re freezing buddy.”

Something crinkled loudly in Peter’s ears as something was draped over his shoulders and it was tucked around him quickly. Heat immediately sunk into his suit and Peter could feel his eyes starting to droop.

“Don’t close your eyes just yet,” Tony said, gently tapping at Peter’s cheek. “Come on, stay awake. Tell me how you are feeling?”

“S’ cold,” Peter slurred and how was his mouth supposed to work?

“Yeah kiddo, you’re frozen – shit, _shit!_ He doesn’t thermoregulate.”

A thought flickered at the back of Peter’s mind. He didn’t thermoregulate. Some species of spiders even hibernated when it cold. Oh. _Oh_. He should probably tell Tony that. That was something that the man should know.

“We need to get his temperature back up.”

“I’ve got pocket warmers.”

“I’ll grab the blankets.”

“No, we have to do it gradually. Too fast and it could make him worse. Skin to skin contact would be the best.”

“Hang on Peter, it’s going to be okay,” Tony said, his hand coming up to smooth Peter’s hair back again. “Hey, hey, keep those eyes on me.”

“Hib,” Peter slurred.

“What was that?” Tony asked.

“Nation,” Peter tried again, tongue feeling heavy and useless in his mouth. “’igged.”

“You’re going to be okay, Pete. Don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to you,” Tony promised.

Safe and warm, Peter’s eyes slipped close again and the darkness full took over.

* * *

“No, no, no Peter? Pete? Come on kiddo,” Tony frantically cupped Peter’s face, tipping it from side to side but the kid was out like a light.

“Tony,” Steve said, hovering behind the genius. He had moved as soon as Tony had all but leapt out of the pilots chair, running to crouch in front of Peter and leaving Nat behind the controls. “Let me help warm him up.”

“No,” Bruce shook his head. “You run hotter. You could warm him up too fast. Tony, help me get him out of his suit.”

Tony nodded, gently leaning Peter’s head against the wall of the jet and pressed the emblem of the suit. It loosened and with Bruce’s help the slid it off his arms and down his chest.

“Tony, you need get behind him,” Bruce instructed. “Take off your shirt and hug him to your chest.”

At any other time, Tony would have shied away from the suggestion and made some sarcastic quip, but this was Peter and the kid’s lips were blue. He took of his jacket, quickly pulling up his shirt over his head and tossed it away. Bruce leaned Peter’s forward, Peter’s head flopping onto Bruce’s shoulder. Steve peeled away the shock blanket so Tony could slip in behind the kid before they were both wrapped back in it.

Tony hissed as Peter’s cold skin hit his chest, body giving a violent shiver. He ignored it though and wrapped his arms around Peter, hugging him tightly. Unconsciously Peter turned his head, tucking it into the crook of Tony’s neck, cold nose pressing against his skin.

“He’s so cold,” Tony breathed, pressing his cheek against the top of Peter’s head.

“This will help,” Bruce fussed with the shock blanket, making sure that none of Peter was exposed.

“M’ sorry Peter,” Tony mumbled against Peter’s curls. “I completely forgot you can’t thermoregulate.”

“It’s not your fault Tony,” Steve said firmly.

“What was he trying to say?” Scott asked, watching Peter carefully. “Hib Nation Igged? What does that mean?”

“You think he was trying to tell us something?” Clint asked, sharing a look with Scott.

“Hib Nation Igged, Hib Nation Igged, ” Steve repeated over and over.

Something clicked in Tony’s mind, his eyes widened and arm tightening around Peter’s body. “Hibernation Triggered.”

Bruce’s eyes widened behind his glasses, mouth falling open. “ _Oh_.”

“Is that even possible?” Steve asked, looking so lost it would have been funny if they weren’t in their current situation.

“Peter seemed to think so,” Tony manoeuvred his fingers to Peter’s pulse point. The beat was still too slow.

“It could happen,” Bruce said, and Tony could see his friends mind moving rapidly. “He was cold. Colder than what I assume he’s used to. We gave him Cap’s proteins bars which filled his stomach and when he got somewhere warm and safe his body thought he had stored enough food for hibernation.”

“You can wake him up though, right?” Scott looked between Tony and Bruce.

“Not until we get back to the compound,” Bruce said. “I want to try and get him warmed up first and we will go from there.”

“Okay kid,” Tony said, pressing a kiss to Peter’s temple. “You can stop giving me grey hairs any day now.”

Peter didn’t respond and so Tony hugged him tighter and silently wished Nat would hurry up and get them home.

* * *

“You can’t just up and move him and May.”

“Why not? I’m sure May would love beaches in the Bahamas. She deserves a vacation and that way the kid can never go into hibernation again.”

“I don’t know, he looks pretty cute.”

“He’s not cute.”

“I kind of want to take a nap with him.”

“No. There will be no more napping in this house.”

Peter let the conversation wash over him, slowly becoming aware of himself once again. The first thing he noticed was that he was warm. He was wrapped up in something soft (his bed covers?) and it was like he was bathing in a patch of sun. Next his noticed that he could wiggles his fingers, a small ache in his body with the need to stretch.

There was a giggle and slim fingers found their way into his curls, gently scratching with their nails. Peter hummed at the touch, pushing into it as it sent soothing thrills down his spine.

“Oh! He moved.”

“What? Peter?”

The mattress Peter was lying on shifted, the soft touch of callused fingers going to his neck making him squirm. The fingers persisted though, gently pressing against his neck and he mewled quietly in the back of his throat.

“W’dya doin’?” Peter smacked his lips, cracking open an eye.

“Peter, thank god,” Tony breathed, face hovering so close that Peter could see the dark circles under his eyes. 

“Mmmmm,” Peter yawned. “W’dya doin’ in my bed?”

Tony snorted. “You’re in my bed, kid.”

“Oh,” Peter blinked. He tore his gaze away from Tony and looked around the room. It didn’t look like his room back in Queens and the sheets were definitely not his blue and white checked sheets. He looked back to Tony. “S’ nice.”

There was giggle to his left and Peter blinked up at Pepper Potts who grinned down at him. “Hey sweetie.”

“Hi,” Peter hummed. He let out another yawn, body stretching and tiny noises escaping him before he fully relaxed back into the bed.

“How are you feeling?” Pepper asked, her nails scratching through his hair again.

  
“Sleepy,” Peter wiggled deeper into the sheets. “feels nice.”

“Do you remember what happened?” Tony asked.

Peter forced himself to open his eyes. He blinked at the disguised concern in Tony’s features and Peter wracked his brain to remember what had happened. “There was a mission. At a hydra base.”

“That’s right,” Tony hummed. “You know what happened next?”

Peter frowned. “I got hurt?”

“Not quite,” Tony said. “You got cold. Hypothermia levels of cold.”

“Don’t thermoregulate,” Peter said.

“Exactly,” Tony said. “Hey, did you know that some spiders hibernate.”

“I did,” Peter hummed happily.

“Hmmm. And did you think that it would have been wise to share that little bit of information?” Tony huffed.

“Why?” Peter frowned.

“I don’t know, maybe because you triggered a hibernation sequence and you’ve been asleep for three days,” Tony quipped, trying to sound light but Peter could hear the real worry underneath.

“Oh,” Peter blinked tiredly up at Tony. “You fix it?”

“Yeah,” Tony sighed. “For now.”

Peter snuck one of his hands out from under the covers and blindly patted Tony’s arm where it was pressed up against him. “Knew you would. You can do anything.”

Tony sighed again and gently tucked Peter’s arm back under the covers. “You have a lot of faith in me Kid.”

“’course I do,” Peter yawned, eyes slipping closed again. “You’re my hero.”

Peter hummed as a kiss was pressed to his head and he slipped back into the blissful sleep knowing that Tony would keep him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading :)


End file.
